


I See You

by PulpaToad



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Family, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Original Character(s), This fic sucks, fankid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpaToad/pseuds/PulpaToad
Summary: Madori I. Oowada (Ishimondo Fanchild, cringe ik) is 6 years old when she begins to talk about her imaginary friend that has been watching over her and following her. The name of her imaginary friend is a secret until...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot, I hate it a lot, read if you want to. Writing isn't my strong suit but I wanted to have fun, besides fanchildren r fun to write lol
> 
> If you want an actual, image of what Madori looks like, go to my instagram at @bunny.levi , and shes there somewhere 
> 
> K bye

_Kids have had imaginary friends, usually in movies it is considered something scary, something out of the ordinary making the parents see that maybe there is something insanely wrong with their kid. Or sometimes parents believe their kids see someone that has passed away, someone they known, someone that they would have loved their kids to know about._

The situation here, is that 6 year old Madori, has begun the phase of an imaginary friendship with someone she has said,"Is a secret!" She never bothered with the name, if Taka or Mondo ever asked what the name of their friend was, she would run away. Now, to both of them, it was very strange that their child would always run off whenever that happened, in fact, it worried them.

Madori is their adoptive child, as the clichés "finding the baby in an alleyway", sort of thing. She was a very small being, when Taka found her, she was slightly smaller than a shoebox. 

Both Mondo and Taka were married, they agreed to give the baby a safe home for her to stay as long as she could in, they have raised her ever since they got custody of the child. The child was an active one, but she never really cried that much or screamed, she would giggle and smile at them every time. If Madori did cry, then that would be if she was with someone that wasn't them, so babysitters were sort of a mess. 

Chihiro took care of Madori sometimes, and she got used to him so the crying wasn't a problem from then on. Caring for their child was such a bliss, and a funny curse, as she got older, she was a very well behaved child. She would be polite when needed, she was simply a good kid overall. 

Madori looked strangely alike to both of them, Chihiro was the one to notice. Madori had red eyes, tanned skin, and small bushy eyebrows. Her hair was black from the beginning and to the middle, oddly enough her hair color went to a brown/blonde-ish from the middle. But there was just nothing wrong with her in general.

When it came to her days at school, Madori didn't really make any friends. It was just peers being, well, peers. So she was pretty much all alone, not that she told her parents about it, she didn't mind not having friends, her family was really all she needed. Now, to get to the present, Madori is now 6 years old, a first grader, she has such a wild imagination that one side of her room wall was covered in papers full of her achieved artwork. 

But now, was when Madori started acting strange, she would always ask who was the person sitting on the couch; there was no one there. Who was the person that was always sitting on her bed? Again, no one was there. 

Mondo got worried, and so did Taka, while Madori was in school, they would lay on the couch and discuss.

"I wonder who her friend is, Mondo." Taka sighed, curling up on top his husband, Mondo gently rubbed his back,"I wouldn't know. Kids are always seeing weird shit." 

"I suppose, do you think we should ask again? Maybe not a name."

"Maybe not? What if she's just making it up?"

"But would she ever lie to us like that?"

"Shit- well, kids _are_ kids, and they are most of the time makin stuff up." 

"You're right, I still want to ask though..."

Mondo let out a small laugh,"Yer so weird, did ya know its what I love about ya?" Giving the other man small kisses, Taka replied in soft giggles," _Meanie._ " 

They both decided to nap and wait until 3pm, and when it was 3pm, the bus came and dropped her off. Madori ran to the porch and raised her fist at the big door, and now keeping herself calm and collected, she gently but quickly knocked on the door. 

"Honey! How was-"

"I have ta see my friend!" Madori yelled, she ran to straight to her room, Taka was left dumbfounded,"But- She didn't even answer.." He sighed,"It's just way too strange." 

Mondo groaned, he was still laying on the couch,"Well, let her be, c'mon hun, let her do her thing." Taka debated internally, but gave up and went straight to the kitchen to cook dinner. 

____

When dinner was over, Madori talked about her day at school, and that she was sorry for not answering that earlier. Taka let it slide and decided to not ask further questions about her imaginary friend, he was going to let it be until she grew out of it. Besides, imaginary friends can't hurt to have, right?

____

Mondo came to Madori's room and tucked her into bed, he sat right next to her this time,"Hey Rori, ya papa has been worried about ya.." He was holding her close, hand rubbing her arm.

"Why? Did....Did I do sumthin' wrong?" 

"No pumpkin, its just he wants to know about your friend, and why ya see them so much." 

"They have really cool stories! And- and... And they said that Im cool too! We talk about, bout-" she was cut off by her own yawn,"Papa.... 'M tired..." She did look tired, Mondo didn't proceed to ask any further questions, at least he got something. Giving her a small kiss on the forehead and turning the lights off, exiting her room. 

Mondo headed to his room, Taka was under the sheets and waiting for him so he could sleep, as Mondo closed their door and joined him under the covers, he asked,"Did she say anything..?" "No, just that her friend was really cool." Taka chuckled,"Yeah, alright then... Goodnight love." "'Night hun." Snuggling each other they both fell into a deep slumber. 

°°°

Madori was wide awake, she sat up on her bed as soon as Mondo had left her room, she whispered out loud,"Hey... Come out!" 

She got up and opened her closet doors, there was a large man, in a white coat, well... Everything he wore was as pure white as a cloud. His slick back dark hair, eyes blue like diamonds. He crouched down to her level,"How was school today?" 

Madori smiled,"It waa okay!" 

The man smiled back, getting up and rushing her to bed,"Did you make any friends yet?" Madori frowned, looking away,"No..."

He had sat farther onto the bed, till his back touched the wall, bringing his knees up and hugging them,"Well, why not?"

Madori wasn't liking this, he would always asked her daily how school was, if she made a friend, if she didn't she would have to explain,"'Cus... Nobody wants to be my friend." 

"Then they're really mean to want that." The man patted her head, ruffling her hair,"No, you're mean." Madori slapped his hand away.

"Daddy ask'd me about... Why I see you." 

He raised a brow,"Did you tell him my name?"

"No."

He flicked her forehead,"ow-!"

"You better not. Or he's going to get really mad." 

"Why?" 

"Because."

Madori kept repeating her question,"Why? Why? Why?" 

"If I tell you, will you tell your dads?"

Madori shook her head, she hasn't told her parents the mans name, his name was Daiya, thought Madori never understood why she couldn't tell her parents who he was ans why he was bugging her every night.

Daiya ended up telling her that he and Mondo were brothers, and that he was just there to protect her and the family. As Daiya kept explaining, knowing Madori couldn't really understand what he was even talking about. Just that they were both brothers, Daiya going on and on, while Madori curled up and fell asleep silently without her covers.

The man sighed, why did he try to explain to a small child who barely knows what the word 'important' means, that he isn't alive and she can just see him because kids are just that weird and unexplainable. As he pulled the covers over her sleeping body, he looked rather upset, he noticed that Madori looked at awful lot like his brother, he missed hanging out with Mondo. He missed the jokes, the laughs, the hardships, the time they overall spent together.

He didn't realize he was staring at her for such a long time, he was simply thinking about the goal he has had ever since he met her. To take care of her and protect her from the dangers of the world. But knowing he can't do all that much, the best he can do is at least be there for her whenever she needed him. 

°°°

He ended up sleeping next to her, and in the morning, it was Saturday, meaning she would sleep in. Her curtains being thick enough to leave the room to be darker, he got used to when Taka would come in and wake up Madori so she could eat breakfast. 

But Daiya decided to wake hee up first,"Hey.. Hey kid, wake up." She shook Madori, in which she replied with a groan,"Nooooo... I wanna sleep.." Daiya chuckled, she was always wanting to sleep in, she deserved to sleep in. As a good kid she was always doing her homework straight when she came home, and Daiya would help her sometimes. 

He kept gently shaking her, and she finally opened her eyes,"You're so meeeannn..." She rolled over and fell off the bed,"Ow.." Madori finally got up and put her slippers on, slowly dragging herself to the kitchen. Daiya had followed her,"Don't tell them I'm here...so Shhh." The girl groaned louder,"Mmmmm... I'm hungry..." 

Mondo picked her up and sat her down on a chair,"Well, look who's up early. Did your friend wake you up?" 

Madori was still half asleep,"He pushed me off the bed..." She yawned, Mondo sat down and raised his brow,"What? He pushed you off?" 

The girl nodded, pointing to a spot next to Mondo,"He's right there.." She yawned, putting her head on the table and closing her eyes once more. 

Taka was at work today, and Mondo had the weekends off, meaning he stayed and took care of his daughter. He could admit he was a little freaked out when Madori mentioned her friend was next to him, he didn't want to turn to look, and he didn't. 

He got up and made breakfast, eggs and bacon, something simple wouldn't hurt, he kept glancing over at his daughter, who was technically sleeping on the table, she looked so tired. Maybe she stayed up? But why would she? Was she talking with her friend? It was really freaking him out. As he finished up making breakfast, putting the plates down and gently patted the girls head to wake her up.

"Rori, wake up. Ya have to eat, okay?"

She opened her eyes and stretched,"Okay..." She began eating her breakfast,"Hey, Rori, who's your friend?"

Madori stopped eating,"Huh? My friend?.. I can't tell you. He's going to get mad." 

Now Mondo was really concerned,"Why?"

"Because... Because.... He said..." She looked at Daiya, who was sitting across the table, he sighed, mouthing that her she can tell him. There was no use in hiding it all anymore, too much for a small child.

"He said you would be really mad, but..but... His name is Daiya... He said he is your brother.." She sniffled, she was going to cry, taking in the words Daiya has said for so long that Mondo would be so upset hearing his name.

To avoid being yelled at, Madori quickly got up and ran to her room, leaving Mondo stricken with the look of surprise, he stared at the empty chair. Then at the hallway, it took little to calm himself down, over the years he has been calming himself, and not letting himself blow up on unnecessary occasions. So why should he get mad at his daughter?

It wasn't her fault she could see someone he missed, someone he wished he could see. Getting up, he went to her room, gently knocking,"Hey..." He began,"Pumpkin, 'm not mad... Can you open the door? Please?" 

The door slowly opened, the small girl looked up, she in fact was crying. She was scared, the door began to open further, Mondo crouched to her level, pulling her into a hug,"I'm not mad sweetie. Im not mad." 

"You're not mad...? But- but-" 

"He just wants to mess with ya."

"That's mean."

"It is, isn't it?"

Madori clinged onto her father, looking up there was Daiya, standing right there, looking down at them. She felt that her dad was crying, she knew he cried, she thought maybe he missed his brother. Daiya was crying too,

"Papa, you're crying."

"I am.."

"Daiya is crying too."

"Cause we miss each other, 'n I can't.. See him."

She felt bad, she felt really bad that they couldn't see each other but then,"Why?"

Kids are always asking why, why is a widely asked question. Everyone has asked, 'Why?' Plenty of times. Mondo ended up having to sit Madori down, and tell her exactly why. Why they couldn't see each other, why they missed each other. 

But he also said he was happy that he's here, with them, watching over the family he has. He told Madori that he could never get mad at her for things out of her control, ever. 

Daiya watched, Daiya always watched their conversations, and Madori spoke for him, she told her father the things Daiya has told her. What he has done for her, while the time did pass, the other father came home. 

Taka came home to silence, looking around, he called out for them,"Madori? Sweetie?.... Mondo?" He got Madori's room, and there he saw the sweet sight of Mondo and Madori, asleep on the bed, Mondo holding his daughter closely.

_Kids are unexplainable things, what they do, why they do what they do, why they are the way they are. The supernatural is also as unexplainable. Many believe that our ancestors and loved ones that have passed away, watch us as our lives go by. The good, the bad, whatever. Family is close, whether it be your pet, your friends, a inanimate object, you name it. Oh well, story is over, go read something more fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Did u like this fic? Well guess what? Leave a kudo, maybe comment. I keep refreshing the tag on here to see if there is anything new so cool fact abt me. Anyways, bye bye ~{^·w·^}~


End file.
